The return of the demigods: chapter 1
by VOEZ
Summary: This first chapter is written in Alex's perspective. Alex believes she adopted, she looks nothing like her mom, but after bus ride and A mysterious voice things change


**Alex**

Wake up. Shower. Get dressed. Eat. School. This was my morning routine. I hated it. I wanted more then just what every normal 14 year old girl had. But I kept on going. Doing the thing I hated most. Being normal. Just hoping it would all change. And it did, I just didn't see it coming. I'm Alexandria Jackson by the way. But please, call me Alex, not Alexis, or Lexi or some preppy girly girl nickname.

As I walked out the door I heard my mom call my name. I always believed that I was adopted. I looked nothing like my mom. She had dark brown eyes like amber, light skin, and red curly hair that wasbright like fire, while I had blue eyes like the ocean and perfectly tan skin that all the girls at my school wanted and black wavy hair that reminded me and everyone else of ebony. Or if I wasn't adopted I looked like my father who I never met nor knew his name.

"Hey Alex! Wait," My mother yelled from the kitchen "I just want to say, have a great day!" My mother was so optimistic and I looked ar the negative side of things

"Thanks." I gave her a weak smile then walked out the door. I could see my best friend Jayden at the bus stop waiting for me.

"Whats up Jackson?" Jayden asked in a calm voice like he was going to ask me something.

"Don't call me Jackson. Call me by my name." I gave him a slight punch on the shoulder.

"Ouch. What's that's for?"

"What do you think retard?"

"Right, right."

The bus always takes awhile. I think of a vine I saw on YouTube were the lady says, we have to sit out here a wait a long periodical time. I always laugh at the stupidness of that joke. I don't know why but I do. It's not only that we have to wait a little while for the bus to pick us up it's that the bus ride is long too. It's about an hour with traffic. We usually have to wait for a train to pass and that takes around 45 minutes to an hour, because the train is so long. So it's a long bus ride. And because of that, the kids that ride my bus have an exception to be tardy at school. Most kids just take naps or talk or do unfinished homework. I read. I always have. Jayden who sits next to me plays crossy bird or something stupid like that. I've been reading a book called 'Lord of the flies' it's pretty good. I'm

Not the best in school and I normally don't like to read, I don't like any subject for that matter, but my teacher said reading would help me in all sorts of levels so did. I go to Henry Helms Middle school and it's probably my 5th school I've gone to. I've gotten expelled 5 times. I wouldn't necessarily say I'm a bad kid it's just that other people don't like me and are bratty. I just help fix them I guess.

I could hear the train approaching as we made it over the tracks. The bus stopped. Since this was Florida and no one was out there, no one got out of their cars to assist us. Now this would be useful right about now. The bus just completely stopped in the middle of the tracks. The borders the stop cars from going into the tracks were closing in on us. The roof started denting. No one did anything. I thought for a second that the bus driver was trying to kill us.

I looked into the mirror to find his eyes shut. The train was going faster then it usually does. It was late. I thought I was going to die. I knew I was going to die. All the hope inside me drained. It was hopeless. Soon kids started crying. They had lost hope too. So did Jayden. I saw tears streaming down his cheek. That was the first time I had ever seen my best friend cry. This shimmering green eyes now looked dark with fear.

 _Save them._

I heard something. A voice.

 _Save them my child._

I heard the voice before. Once. It was deep but soothing.

 _Now._

That voice gave me hope. Hope that we would not be blasted to smithereens. The roof started caving in. The train was approaching us rapidly. I stood up and ran. Sprinted for that matter, to the front of the bus. I checked the driver's pulse.

Nothing. He was dead. But how? He seemed like a perfectly heathy guy, but no time to think about that now I had to focus on what mattered most. The train was coming tword us faster every second. I had no idea what to do. The roof was caving in.

Crap. I thought. I had no idea what buttons are levers to press. I pressed a bright green button that said GO. So I pressed it. Nothing happened. Then I heard the sound of the engine roaring. Once I heard it I slammed on the petals.

We went from 0 to 30 in less then 15 seconds. I could hear one of tires stuck in what I believe was mud. I slammed on the breaks harder with each stomp of my foot. Nothing. Nope. Nada. No. That's when I lost hope, again. I looked back at everyone and tears streaming down their eye. They knew it was their time. Gods I wish i could just tell them everything was going to be ok. But that was lie.

I sat down on the steps leading down to the door. I put my hand on my head and I too started crying. I tried so hard not too. Telling myself stop stop over and over again.

 _Look._

There was the voice again.

 _Up._

The mysterious voice said. I looked up. How could I be so foolish. The doors. I stood up and pulled the lever that opened the doors. "RUN!" I said everyone jumped out of their seats and ran. It was like a bunch of horses running away from a loud noise. At that moment I felt like a hero.


End file.
